For example, as seen with reference to Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H10-247543), a terminal inserted in the housing of a connector has a lance formed to be locked in a lance locking part formed within the housing. As the lance is locked in the lance locking part, the terminal is retained in the housing in an unremovable state.
The terminal described in the Patent Literature 1 has a lance formed by being cut out and raised from a sidewall of a terminal body made of a metal plate. Therefore, the rigidity of the sidewall easily lowers and consequently the strength of terminal may lower. Particularly, when the terminal is made small in height, the strength of the terminal easily significantly lowers and it is difficult to respond to the request for making a terminal small in height using the prior art structure.
The present disclosure is made with the view of the above situation and an objective of the disclosure is to realize a terminal small in height while maintaining the strength of the terminal.